1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective hand coverings such as gloves, mitts and the like and, more particularly, to gloves that provide improved levels of protection against cutting, puncturing or burning of the hands of the wearer.
Fireman, foundry workers, workers who work around furnaces or similar industrial installation are necessarily exposed to handling hot objects or direct exposure to flame or a high degree of heat which can quickly cause severe burns. In particular, fire fighters are continually exposed to a variety of hazards capable of causing substantial injury. Cuts, lacerations, and punctures result from contacts with broken glass, sharp metal and plastic objects, nail and wood splinters encountered in nearly all structural fires. Burns, whether from radiant thermal energy, hot objects or open flame, can occur in any fire. In addition, fire fighters can be exposed to electricity and hazardous liquids while fighting structural fires. All of these hazards are often obscured by poor lighting or smoke and, therefore, become even more dangerous.
Hazardous conditions are compounded by debris, soot, and water or other extinguishing agents that normally cover and permeate everything at and adjacent to a fire scene, including the fire fighters. Consequently, discomfort can be severe, adding to both fire fighter's stress and reduced alertness. These conditions contribute to fire fighters' susceptibility to injury by fire-scene hazards.
Accordingly, suitable protective garments, including gloves, are absolutely necessary to protect the fire fighter from severe injury in the performance of his duty. Such gloves must be fire and heat-resistant, resistant to cuts and punctures and not adversely affect comfort and dexterity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,730,763, 2,304,137, 2,650,365, 3,883,898, 4,004,295 and 4,302,851 all disclose various types of heat, flame and/or cut and puncture resistant gloves made of various materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,763 to Gerding discloses a protective glove for use against fire comprising an outer layer of woven or knitted asbestos fabric and an inner layer made of various materials such as cotton, wool, leather or any woven or knitted fabric having more cohesiveness or tensile strength than asbestos.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,137 to Peakes discloses a protective glove comprising an inner glove which is made of a layer of cotton fabric, balloon cloth or the like, coated with a viscous rubber layer, the inner glove being inserted into an outer wear resistant glove of any suitable type such as cotton fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,851 to Adair discloses a high temperature protective mitt or glove of which the main outer layer is made of woven Kevlar fibers, the main outer layer also having a lining made of a layer of wool knit fabric.
While the prior art discussed above has, to some extent, overcome some of the difficulties in providing effective, protective hand apparel for fire fighters and the like, the need to constantly improve such apparel is readily apparent.